


All I Want

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Rules, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt - Almost Kiss - Christmas Party.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	All I Want

In a rush of clothes and the slam of a door, they were alone. The sound of their panting breath filled the air as they stripped each other down, kissing their way along skin as they went. The only rule was no kissing on the lips. Pansy’s rule, not his. She thought that if they kissed, he could have no choice but to fall in love with her. This way, it would be a purely physical act without messy emotions attached. 

What she didn’t seem to realise was that he had already fallen in love with her, the way she laughed, the way she spoke, how her eyes seemed to gaze straight into your soul and know your hearts desire. Despite this, she either refused to acknowledge or didn’t realise that it was too late for him. He kissed her where her neck and shoulder met, drawing a sigh from her. 

“What excuse did you give?” He asked before biting her gently there, making her moan again. 

“That Terry spilt some punch on me, I needed to go change.” She breathed “You?”

“I didn’t, no one notices me.” She pulled his hair back as she kissed his jawline. He was relieved that he had shaved just before the party. Her fingers started to loosen his belt buckle.

“I notice,” she whispered as his trousers fell and gathered around his ankles, the cold air raising goosebumps across his flesh. She sucked on his collar bone as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. In response, he scooped her breast out of her bra and began playing with her nipples. The sudden attention seemed to force her into a frenzy as her nails dug into his back. He groaned at the sensation, savouring the pain. “I need you, Neville!” She gasped as he teased her nipples more. 

Wasting no more time, he pushed up her skirt and picked her up. Shoving her against the wall, she gasped as her back pressed against the cold stone. He smiled as he sat her on a shelf, pinned between himself and the wall. She looked at him. The need in her eyes so strong, willing him to do his worst. He reached between them, searching for the lacey panties that no doubt separated them. When his fingers met downy hair and nothing else he groaned and swallowed down the urge to kiss her. 

“No knickers? That was risky,” He whispered as he pressed his fingers into the soft hair seeking her moist core. 

“Paid off though didn’t...” Her eyes closed and her mouth opened as she fell into the sensation of his fingers stroking and circling the tight cluster of nerves. He watched her slack mouth, open in a silent gasp and longed to take it in his own. He lowered his face and kissed her jaw, not wanting to risk her wrath. Kissing down her neck, he clamped his lips around something he was able to kiss. He sucked her nipple and held it tight as he teased it with his tongue. She stiffened and cried out as she grew wetter around his fingers. His cock throbbed at the sight and feel of her, wanting nothing more than to plunder her depths. He would wait though, these were the moments he cherished – making her boneless and disorientated with lust. If he just wanted to come, he could use his own hand - it was never as nice as this, but it would do the job. No, watching her eyes try to focus on his, biting her lip as her hair clung sweatily to her forehead, that’s what he treasured, like a memento. She cried out, her pleasure cresting around his fingers. He couldn’t recall whether they had cast a silencing charm or not, but it was too late now, their wands were out of reach as was their reason. 

“That’s it,” He coaxed as he continued to play her like a musical instrument, “Come for me,” He whispered, moving his head next to hers as she clawed at him. He knew that he would have scars on his back from her nails but didn’t care. He closed his eyes to enjoy the stilted moaning, gasping breaths as she fought the spasms in her body. Without giving her a moment to catch her breath, he pressed the head of his cock against her now sleek entrance and pushed in. He moaned as he was engulfed in heat and she cried out at the extra stimulation. He glanced at her to make sure she was alright. She nodded as though knowing what he was asking. She grabbed his hair pulling his face close and pressing their foreheads together as he rocked out of her. He pressed in again, savouring the tremors and spasms within her as she slowly came down from her last orgasm. 

The sensations surrounded him in her tight wetness as he moved against her, and he was in heaven. He could feel her breath against his face and longed to take her lips. He gazed into her pale eyes and almost pleaded with her as their lips almost met, hovering painfully above each other until she tilted her head and kissed his cheek. 

“You know the rules,” She whispered breathlessly into his ear as she pulled him tighter. He nodded and closed his eyes, wishing that with each thrust he didn’t feel as though they were sewing their fates together, knowing that something could rip them apart. He forced the thought from his mind and focused on the sensations and her breathing. 

Yanking her bottom forward, she yelped in surprise as her chest was more exposed. As he thrust in again, her tone changed as she moaned in delight. Neville took the offered breast into his mouth as he continued to build momentum within her. Her hands threaded into his hair, holding him to her bosom as he continued to pound into her. 

He felt his balls tighten with each moan and cry as she gripped his back with her nails and pulled at his hair. She gasped, and he felt her tighten around him. 

“Neville, I’m coming,” she choked out between moans. He fell too as she gripped and coaxed him towards his own orgasm, leaving him panting and lightheaded. 

He groaned as he held her, as though nothing in the world could tether him the way she did. They waited for a long second in the silence of their pounding heartbeats and rushing gasps. She patted him on the shoulder finally and, reluctantly, he released her. She smiled at him, slightly unfocused but completely smug. 

“Neville… that was…” she nodded almost drunkenly, the words not coming as she chewed it over “Exceptional!” She smiled. Bashfully he smiled as he withdrew from her and began cleaning up. He found his wand, where they had abandoned it when they escaped into the cupboard. With a quick swish, they were both clean again. He reached down, feeling slightly sad as he pulled his boxers on, avoiding her eyes as she started to tidy herself up, pulling the green shoulderless jumper over her head. “Oh, Let me heal those scratches, didn’t realise I drew blood!” She gasped, touching his still bareback. He nodded as he held his shirt on his forearms, waiting for the slight tingle and sting as the wounds closed up. “There, all fixed,” She smiled as she smoothed her skirt down. Looking at her, no one would know that she had just been shagged up against a wall as she looked as perfect as usual. 

“Thanks,” He said quietly, pulling his own shirt on. He longed to keep Pansy here and just kiss her, push his fingers into her hair and feel her lips on his. “Merry Christmas, Pansy,” He offered a brief smile as she squeezed alongside him to peek out the door. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Neville,” She said, pulling his face to hers. She pecked him briefly on the lips and grinned before disappearing into the corridor. He froze as a smile grew on his face at the lingering touch of her lips on his. It’s all he ever wanted for Christmas.


End file.
